Shutaura Sequenzia
Summary Shutaura Sequenzia is an important character of the Toaru Majutsu no Index movie Miracle of Endymion. Shutaura is a Level 4 esper and leader of the Black Crow Unit, a private security organization in Academy City. Shutaura's father was the pilot of the spaceplane Orion, a space development project that had suffered an accident in the past. Her father's death was covered up by the authorities, as 88 people including Shutaura were found alive after the accident, the same as the total number of people on board of the plane, leading to the so-called "Miracle 88". These events caused Shutaura to hate the concept of miracles and also removed her ability to hear music in a coherent manner, from then only perceiving it as a very annoying and irritating noise. Unbeknownst to her, another girl called Meigo Arisa was found as part of the 88 survivors with no memories prior to the accident. Following the orders of Ladylee Tangleroad, who had been granted temporary power by the Board of Directors, Shutaura and her subordinates acted to protect Arisa, who had been selected to perform in the space elevator Endymion's opening ceremony, from the magic side's attacks. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically and with handgun, likely 9-B with Earth Palette | Likely 9-A with Earth Palette Name: Shutaura Sequenzia Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Teenager) Classification: Human, Level 4 Esper, Leader of the Black Crow Unit Powers and Abilities: Skilled hand-to-hand fighter, skilled knife and gun user, skilled pilot, wire shooters, Earth Palette | Superhuman physical characteristics, wall crawling, optic camouflage, multiple wires shooters, Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), and resistance to poison Attack Potency: Street level physically (Could hold her own against one of Ladylee's automatons) and with handgun, likely Wall level with Earth Palette (Creates small explosions, collapsed a concert stage by destroying its supports) | Likely Small Building level with Earth Palette (Creates much bigger explosions by using larger discs) Speed: Peak Human (Could hold her own against one of Ladylee's automatons) | Likely Subsonic (Likely comparable to hi-tech Academy City powered suits) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Could hold her own against one of Ladylee's automatons) | City Block level (Stiyl Magnus' flame magic only managed to knock out its optic camouflage) Stamina: Above average Range: Several meters with wires, dozens of meters with handgun and extended melee range with knife | Tens of meters with wires Standard Equipment: Handgun, combat knife, dozens of discs, wire shooters | Custom Mobile weapon Intelligence: Above average, likely high. She's a Level 4 esper so her intelligence should be comparable to a genius or a supercomputer, she's the leader of a private security organization Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, requires her wires to connect to her discs to detonate them at distance, hearing music irritates her and can even cause her pain Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hand-to-hand combat:' Shutaura is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter, being able to hold her own against Ladylee's magical automaton with her bare hands or a knife. She is also acrobatic enough to gain some distance during her fight with the automaton by doing several backflips. *'Wire Shooters:' Near her wrists, Shutaura has two shooters that release a metal anchor wire. Shutaura has used these wires as both a type of grappling hook and in combination with her esper ability. *'Earth Palette' (希土拡張 (アースパレット) Kido Kakuchō (Āsu Paretto), lit. "Rare Earth Expansion"):' Shutaura is a Level 4 esper with the uncommon ability to store and release explosive energy through the use of rare earth elements. To use her ability in battle she carries several rare earth discs. The discs are thrown towards the enemy, then Shutaura uses her wire shooters to pierce the discs while she uses her ability, making them explode. Although flashy, an individual disc doesn't hold that much power, so Shutaura normally uses several discs at the same time. A disc exploding seems to cause nearby discs to also explode as a reaction, so Shutaura can create a chain of explosions by piercing and detonating one of the discs she has thrown. *'Custom Mobile Weapon: A custom mobile weapon that Shutaura pilots as the leader of the Black Crow Unit. It's an eight-legged mobile weapon larger and more powerful than the ones used by her subordinates. **'Tools:' The mobile weapon has been designed to take advantage of Shutaura's ability, the Earth Palette, to which shooting units of bigger rare earth discs are found in various places on the airframe, with anchor wires installed on the side of the fuselage. For delicate work, it is equipped with manipulators, small mechanical arms at the end of the "beak". The cockpit is styled to be steered like a bike, by incorporating the various visual guidances to the monitor it facilitates diverse and complex operations, like the deployment of its anchor wires to strike the discs in several directions. **'Mobility:' It's a machine that boasts high drivability in complex urban areas, with deployment of tire units on the legs allowing for high-speed combat. Not only that, it can jump high up into the air and land safely afterwards and it can drive on walls. **'Optic Camouflage:' The machine is also equipped with optical camouflage to blend in with the surrounding landscape, giving it high stealth capabilities, though the camouflage can be disabled if the machine is attacked. Key: Base | With Mobile Weapon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Thread Users Category:Psychics Category:Explosion Users Category:Pilots Category:Technology Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 9